The Scout
The Scout is one of the main protagonists of the Team Fortress series. He appeared in the 66th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Tracer VS Scout, where he fought against Tracer from the Overwatch series. He was voiced by Alexander Gross (Octopimp). History The youngest of eight boys from the south side of Boston, the Scout learned early how to solve problems with his fists. With seven older brothers on his side, fights tended to end before the runt of the litter could maneuver into punching distance, so the Scout trained himself to run. He ran everywhere, all the time, until he could beat his pack of mad dog siblings to the fray. Scout works as a mercenary aligned with RED or BLU, two sides that emerged from a familial dispute between Redmond and Blutarch Mann. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real Name: Unknown * Born: Boston, Massachusetts * Height: 5'10" | 178 cm * The youngest of eight boys * Expert in hit-and-run tactics * Self-proclaimed ladies' man * Knows how to Tango Arsenal * Baseball Bat * Winger pistol ** Mag Size: 5 rounds ** Increases jump height * Scattershot Shotgun ** Mag Size: 6 rounds * Force-A-Nature Shotgun ** Mag Size: 2 rounds * Flying Guillotine butcher knife * Bonk! Atomic Punch ** Grants 8 seconds of invulnerability ** Makes firearms unusable ** Contains at minimum 11 lbs of sugar Feats * Killed a bear with one strike * Survived three rockets * Helped kill the Bread Monster * Survives frequent use of Bonk! Atomic Punch * Defeated the Heavy in close-quarters combat * Can outrun sentry gun auto-targeting * Survived having a dove surgically embedded in his chest DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * All right asshole! You're toast! * Woah! * Uh, hey there hot stuff! * If I told you you had a great bod', would ya hold it against me? * Oh sure thing! Come back anytime! Just uh, put that briefcase back before you go. Thanks. * Here! * Shit! * Yo toots! How you doing that?'' * Oh, that's just great... * Supposedly this stuff'll liquefy your esophagus after just one can, but, ya know, it's also very handy when feel like, not getting blown up. * ''Listen sweetheart...I '''never play fair.'' * Batter at the plate! * It's outta the park! * All right doll. Fun's over. * ''Ah come on! Gimme a-'' Gallery The_Scout.png|The Scout with a Sandman Bat 250px-Babyfaceblaster.png|Baby Face's Blaster 250px-Wiki scattergun.png|Scattergun 250px-Force-A-Nature.png|Force-A-Nature Bonk! Atomic Punch.png|Bonk! Atomic Punch 250px-Pistol.png|Scout's Pistol Trivia * Scout is the first Team Fortress 2 and Valve character to appear. * Scout is the eighth male to fight against a female, after Boba Fett, Yoshi, Justin Bieber, Starscream, Gaara, Dante and The Meta, and with the next nine being Roronoa Zoro, Deadpool, Nathan Drake, Lucario, Thor, Carnage, Shazam, Tommy Oliver and Mob. * Nathan Vetterlein, the official voice actor of the Scout, stated after the DEATH BATTLE! was announced that he would be willing to voice the character for the fight. Were this to have happened, that would have made the Scout the fourth combatant to use their official voice actor, after Yang Xiao Long, Agent Carolina and The Meta, and the first one to not be affiliated with Rooster Teeth.ChiliofDestiny Twitter References * The Scout on Wikipedia * The Scout on the Official TF2 Wiki * The Scout on the Team Fortress Wiki Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Valve Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Team Fortress 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Gun Wielders Category:Anti-Villains Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Human